The destroyer of time
by ookami of darkness
Summary: Quelque chose est arrivé...   Un depart et un changement de camp s'est produit. Allen revel sa veritable nature...


**The destroyer of time**

Le paysage est sombre, trop sombre même. Dans cet endroit le paysage en dit long sur les evenements passés.

Le ciel est comparable au ténèbre, les nuages tournent autour d'un bâtiment en particulier, tout ça pour dire que quelque chose est arrivé ici. Les arbres ont perdu leurs feuilles alors que la saison presente est le printemps. Ce beau moment de l'année, là où tout revit, reverdit, ramenant sourire, bonheur et gaîté aux gens.

Mais en ce moment on pourrait se croire encore en hiver. Tout est lugubre, triste. Les fleurs ont laissée place à l'herbe sombre, ténèbreuse. Les bourgeons sur les arbres brûlent, les lière poussant sur les maisons se dessèchent, l'eau de la rivière est pratiquement noir on ne peut pas voir au travert.

Maitenant les nuages ont totalement recouvert le ciel, ils ressemble à de gros cotons sauf que ceux-là sont noirs et gris annoçant un orage.

Tout à coup la porte du bâtiment entouré par le nuages s'ouvra et une personne sortit de cet endroit peu acceuillant. Cette dernière est vetu d'une grande et soilleuse cape dont la capuche empeche de voir son visage. Elle avança avec non-chalance et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'énorme batisse.

Elle resta un moment comme ça, le regard dans le vide, puis tourna à peine la tête de façon qu'elle puisse voir l'imposant bâtiment. Un sourir narquoi et seduisant à la fois se dessina sur son visage.

_- Vous avez dis vrai Conte ! Je suis en fin de compte parti_... dit-elle d'une voix envoutante.

Elle detourna à nouveau la tête et repris sa route. Son bras se leva legerement et la moitié de la batisse s'écroula et tomba dans la rivière.

Au fur et à mesure que cette personne marcha les nuages se dissipèrent et la lune apparut. La lune brilla d'une lueur rougeâtre stressante mais belle à la fois. La personne s'arrêta net et regarda la lune, tout à coup une bourasque de vent fit voler la cape et balaiya la capuche de sa tête. Une fois la capuche retiré ses cheveux gris-blanc s'intillaient comme un millier d'étoiles, la lune se refleta dans ses yeux gris, à cause du vent la boucle d'oreille située à son oreille gauche fit des cliquetis.

A côté de ce jeune homme se trouve une rose rouge, aussi rouge que la lune elle-même. Cette magnifique fleur qui à "survecu" à ce manteau tenebreux qui s'est abbaru sur la ville, attira le regard du garçon. Il la prend et senta son parfum.

- _Rouge... qu'elle douce couleur._.. soufla t-il doucement.

Il met la rose dans la poche avant de sa chemise blanche et se remetta en il passa un brouillard épais se forma et l'envellopa totalement. Les maisons elles, se fissurèrent, tombèrent en ruine en l'espace de quelques secondes à peine.

( Pendant ce temps du côté du batiment où est sortit le jeune homme, une petite fille passa pour esseiller de retourner chez elle. Mais la grande porte ouverte l'intriga et elle decida de regarder à l'interieur. La lune eclaira l'interieur et la fillette ce met à faire les yeux rond choquée par ce qu'elle voit.

- _Rouge... du rouge partout_... dit-elle d'une voix tremblante... )

Apres plusieurs minutes de marche le garçon arrive finalement devant une grande maison qui elle resta tel quel, elle sembla imunisée contre lui. La porte de la belle demeure digne des plus grand nobles s'ouvra et une mignonne fillette avec une robe pleine de froufrous sortit et alla se jeter eu cou du jeune homme pour y deposer un baiser. La main du garçon s'enfonca dans les cheveux en bataille de la petite brune, et sa deuxieme mains alla trouver la taille pour l'enlacer en retour. Une fois leur etreinte terminée il plaça la rose trouvée peu avant dans les cheuveux brun de la fillette. Le visage de cette derniere s'éclaira e bonheur.

-_ Boujour Road_. chuchota le jeune homme à son oreille.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et entrèrent dans une grande piece. Au centre il y a une grande table à l'interieur, autour de celle-ci sont assis plusieurs personnes. Le beau garçon alla s'assoir en bout de table et se mis à l'aise. Tout le monde le fixa le nouveau venu. Certains le regarda avec mefiance, d'autre ne lui porte occune importance à l'invité.

Road alla s'instaler sur l'accoudoir de la chaise où est assis le gauçon. Le premier à lui adresser la parole est un très bel homme d'une vingtaines d'année. Il a une longue queue de cheval et un grain de beauté sous son oeil gauche.

- _Tu as finalement quitté la Congregation, gamin ! Ou devrai-je dire Allen Walker le destructeur de temps_...

**Fin**

** Ce que la jeune fille a vu a la Congragation, et ce qui est arrivé à cette dermiere et aux exorcistes... c'est à vous de l'imaginé ^^**


End file.
